dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Aveline Vallen/Approval
Friendship Friendship with Aveline can generally be earned by doing what is lawful, but even more important to her is protection of the weak and acts of kindness. However, be aware that she also values family and friendship highly, and will occasionally favor bending the law or skirting what's right in order to support your companions (usually this means Isabela). Aveline can be confusing in her alignment on the mage/templar issue. Her perspective is perhaps best understood as an affection for templars as people, rather than a wholehearted agreement with their philosophy. While she generally supports the Circle system and is wary of magic (particularly illegal magic), she believes the Gallows goes too far. She will thus appreciate when pro-Mage Hawkes try not to hurt templars, and disapprove when pro-Templar Hawkes are gratuitously cruel to mages or sell out more sympathetic templars to their hardline brethren. 'Prologue' * The Destruction of Lothering: Let Aveline kill her husband Wesley by choosing the option "It's up to you" * The Destruction of Lothering: (Athenril path) Let Aveline deal with Cavril 'Act 1' * Act of Mercy: Tell Thrask you would not like to see the situation become a massacre * Act of Mercy: Tell Grace you will not kill Thrask, but you won't sell the mages out either . Tell Grace you won't help her * Act of Mercy: Turn the Mages over to the Templars . * An Errant Letter: Keeping Thrask's secret * Blackpowder Promise: If you agree to help Javaris Tintop, your reason being to hunt down outlaws * Bait and Switch: Upon telling Fenris that you will help him with Danarius * The Bone Pit: When Hubert offers you to be his partner, choose "No thanks" or 'I'll do it for the miners/workers' (Saying "No thanks," however, gives you the money as well.) * The Deep Roads Expedition: Agree to find Sandal * Enemies Among Us: If Hawke says he/she will tell the Templars that Keran may be possessed * Enemies Among Us: If Hawke tells Cullen that Keran should keep his status * Enemies Among Us: Choosing "I support the Templars" or "The Order needs to change" when talking to Knight-Captain Cullen upon returning to the Gallows (after completing the quest) * Finders Keepers: Agreeing to help Martin * Finders Keepers: Do not tell Martin where the cargo is * Grand Cleric Elthina: When talking to her, choosing the option "That wasn't the Maker." (must not investigate) * Long Way Home: When Merrill opens the barrier with blood magic, say either "The demon, you mean" or "They don't keep helping" * Loose Ends: (Athenril path) Giving the boy the goods . Telling Athenril the truth * Loose Ends: (Meeran path) Spare Lord Harimann and refuse to complete the job to kill him. ** Turn in quest to Meeran and tell him that the job was "Not done." * Magistrate's Orders: Choosing to kill Kelder. . * Magistrate's Orders: If Kelder lives tell Vanard to "Keep your coin." * Shepherding Wolves: Refusing to turn over Ketojan. * Tranquility: When leaving Lirene's Fereldan Imports you will be approached by Angry Fereldan, choosing the option "We're on the same side." instead of deferring to Bethany or Carver. * The Unbidden Rescue: Accepting the quest from Seneschal Bran. * The Unbidden Rescue: When talking to Marlowe Dumar and Saemus Dumar at the end, answering "This is clearly not my affair." or "You're both stubborn fools." * The Way It Should Be: Congratulating her on her promotion, or expressing relief that she won't leave the group. * Wayward Son: When talking to the Templar Thrask and deferring to Aveline with the option "The city guard might help." * Wayward Son: Killing the slavers in Darktown. * Wayward Son: Convincing Feynriel to go to the Circle. 'Act 2' * A Bitter Pill: When the slave hunters demand to hand over Fenris, selecting "Fenris is not a slave." * A Bitter Pill: Select "We go get them." * A Bitter Pill: Select "I'll pay her." * Calling on the Captain: Tell Aveline she loves her job. * Doubts that Linger: Choose "With Circle control, I agree." * Family Matter: Have Varric kill Bartrand. * Grand Cleric Elthina: While speaking to her, select the option: "The chantry should help people." * The Long Road (Dragon Age II): When encouraging her to meet Donnic Hendyr at The Hanged Man, select the diplomatic/top responses, or the flirt options. * The Long Road (Dragon Age II): When speaking to her in The Hanged Man to arrange the patrol with Donnic, choose the bottom response (i.e. the other choice offered with "No excuses! Arrange a patrol.") * Mirror Image: Deny Merrill the Arulin'Holm * Night Terrors: Refuse to deal with Torpor. * Offered and Lost: Let Aveline deal with Oswald in the Hanged Man. * Offered and Lost: Tell Ser Varnell he should fight you instead of the Qunari. * Offered and Lost: Tell the Viscount not to hide what happened * Questioning Beliefs: You can gain . See the quest page for details. * Repentance: Cut the conversation with Allure short with "Die Fiend" on either of the two conversation wheels * Raiders on the Cliffs: A diplomatic Hawke inspiring the guards to charge after talking to the lieutenant. (This can be repeated ad infinitum on unpatched versions of the game). * The Shield of the Knight Herself: Insist that it is just a gift and it is in no way related to Ser Wesley. - * To Catch a Thief: When talking to Isabela outside of the Lost-End Foundry, tell her that she can keep the relic. * Demands of the Qun: Accept Aveline in your party, after the attack on your small party in the Qunari Compound and short cutscene . If you do not accept Aveline, you may still get if friendship is high enough. * Demands of the Qun: Refuse to give Isabela to the Arishok. 'Act 3' * Alone: Tell Danarius "Fenris is no slave!" * Best Served Cold: Choose Diplomatic options when accepting the quest from Orsino * Best Served Cold: Turning Keran in to the Knight-Commander * Best Served Cold: When you speak in defense of the mages with Cullen * Best Served Cold: If you tell Meredith that she is paranoid * Faith(The Exiled Prince ''DLC required): Tell Sister Nightingale that the situation in Kirkwall is not as bad as it seems * Favor and Fault: When Aveline asks who has complained, choose the bottom answer "Anonymous Lies" * Favor and Fault: When confronting Jeven, defer to Aveline * On The Loose: Send Emile back to the Circle after his date * On The Loose: In the final conversation with Meredith, tell her that the Templars are to blame 'Legacy DLC' * Legacy (quest): Side with Larius Rivalry Rivalry with Aveline can generally be earned by ignoring people in need or by doing things, especially unlawful things, for profit alone or by paying off other people's greed. 'Prologue' * The Destruction of Lothering: If you kill Wesley yourself or pressure Aveline to act fast * The Destruction of Lothering: (Athenril path) Ask Cavril for a bribe * The Destruction of Lothering: (Meeran path) Tell Friedrich he's a dead man (aggressive/fight option) 'Act 1' * Act of Mercy: Deny the quest (You'll still have the quest anyway) * Act of Mercy: After killing Decimus, telling Grace you'll kill Thrask * An Errant Letter: Blackmailing Thrask * Bait and Switch: On accepting the quest * Blackpowder Promise: If you agree to help Javaris Tintop in return for payment * The Bone Pit: If you request to 'be paid up front' when Hubert offers you a half interest in the mine * The Deep Roads Expedition: Agree to deal with the hunger demon * Enemies Among Us: If Hawke says he/she believes that Keran is not possessed * Enemies Among Us: If Hawke tells Cullen he can't take any chances with Keran * Finders Keepers: Paying Aden for information on the cargo * Grand Cleric Elthina: When talking to her, choosing "He works in mysterious ways." (must not investigate) * Jethann: Insist upon sleeping with him when given the option * Long Way Home: When Merrill opens the barrier with blood magic, pick: "It did work" * Long Way Home: When Merrill asks to be visited later, pick: "I don't think so" * Loose Ends: (Athenril path) Accept the quest from Athenril to investigate what happened to Pryce and the cargo at the Docks * Loose Ends: (Meeran path) Killing Lord Harimann with investigating . Killing Lord Harimann without investigating * Magistrate's Orders: Choosing to help Kelder . Extorting Vanard to keep his secret after freeing Kelder * Magistrate's Orders: Demanding payment for killing Kelder * Shepherding Wolves: Upon returning to Sister Petrice at the end of the quest, choose the response, "I don't care, just pay me." * Tranquility: When leaving Lirene's Fereldan Imports you will be approached by ''Angry Fereldan, choosing the option "back off" * The Unbidden Rescue: Refusing the quest from Seneschal Bran * The Unbidden Rescue: When talking to Marlowe Dumar and Saemus Dumar at the end, answering "Yes, your son went too far." or "Saemus is right to question." . * The Way It Should Be: Being rude to her after she gets promoted * Wayward Son: Let Fenris get information out of Danzig and then spare him * Wayward Son: Killing the slaver leader without letting Varric talk to him * Wayward Son: Convincing Feynriel to go to the Dalish 'Act 2' * Blackpowder Courtesy: In the Side Alley, after talking to the guard, choose "And we have to play hero" * Calling on the Captain: Telling her to quit her job * Doubts that Linger: Choose "You don’t mean that." or Choose "Blame your memory." * Grand Cleric Elthina: When talking to her, choosing "You're useless" * The Long Road (Dragon Age II): When encouraging her to meet Donnic Hendyr at The Hanged Man, select aggressive/bottom responses * The Long Road (Dragon Age II): When speaking to her in The Hanged Man to arrange the patrol with Donnic, say "No excuses! Arrange a patrol." * Night Terrors: Accept the Torpor's offer to bring him Feynriel * Night Terrors: At the end of the Fade sequence, permit Feynriel to go to Tevinter (only if she's still present in the party) * Family Matter: Allow Bartrand to live * Mirror Image: Give Merrill the arulin'holm * Prime Suspect: Allow DuPuis to leave * Questioning Beliefs: You can gain . See the quest page for details. * Raiders on the Cliffs: An aggressive Hawke inspiring the guards to charge after talking to the lieutenant. (This can be repeated ad infinitum on an unpatched game.) Tell Harley you'll fight without her * Repentance: When speaking to Allure, choose "That's a good point" or "Don't listen to her" * The Shield of the Knight Herself: Choose "Don't make it such a big deal" or "I don't care, just use it." * To Catch a Thief: When talking to Isabela outside of the Lost-End Foundry, tell her that she needs to return the relic to the Qunari * A lot of rivalry can be earned by siding with Petrice and Ser Varnell against the Qunari: **Offered and Lost: Tell Ser Varnell to kill the Qunari **Offered and Lost: Tell the Viscount to burn the bodies **Immediately after Offered and Lost: Talk to Petrice in the Chantry **Following the Qun: Help Petrice frame the Qunari for Saemus' murder **After Following the Qun: Talk to Petrice outside the Chantry and select the diplomatic option * Demands of the Qun: Don't accept Aveline in your party, after the attack on your small party in the Qunari Compound and short cutscene . (Must be rival or have low friendship) * Demands of the Qun: Give Isabela to the Arishok 'Act 3' * Alone: Hand Fenris over to Danarius * Alone: Allow Fenris to kill Varania * Best Served Cold: When talking to Keran after the fight in the warehouse, let him go free * Favor and Fault: When Aveline asks who has complained, choose the top (more accusatory) answer * Favor and Fault: When confronting Jeven, don't let Aveline speak for herself. Make Hawke confront him * Finding Nathaniel: Agreeing to help Nathaniel find his friends * No Rest for the Wicked: Letting Isabela give the documents to Castillon . Kill Castillon instead of allowing Isabela's deal Category:Guides